


in circles we'll keep spinning (round and round till we both collapse)

by forkandgarden_3



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkandgarden_3/pseuds/forkandgarden_3
Summary: a little Lawstein after Carmilla and Laura break up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble...if you could even call it that.  
> writer's block on another assignment and re-reading old Lawstein fics led to this.

Laura broke up with her on a beautiful summer night. Because she told her to. Because it had been 15 beautiful years, but now the years between them were showing. Carmilla still stayed her youthful 18 and Laura was now a healthy 34. They knew the day would come, but they didn't believe it would be so soon. But the gap was starting to show. So Carmilla told Laura to think about it. And Laura, understanding that they could never have a normal life, decided it was for the best, even if it didn’t feel right. In a week, all her stuff was cleared out of their apartment.

Carmilla didn’t let herself feel anything for a while, burying anything that resembled emotion with cheap bottles of whisky. Life seemed pointless again, stifling, like the decades spent underground.

 

She ran into Danny in her wolf form about 10 months later, while she was out running.  

They never really hated each other; they had known each other for a good number of decades by the time Laura had come around to Silas. Sometimes they disagreed, but the last time they truly fought was when Danny wasn’t completely sure if Carmilla was helping the girls... or eating them. Their friendship grew and morphed over the years, cycling through friends, lovers, and strangers, to friends again.

Through time, they both understood where the other liked to go when going through a rough patch. And so Danny found Carmilla by the tallest tree, deep in the woods near the Silas campus. She thought that time would make Carmilla tired of that place, but once, a long time ago, Carmilla – Millarca at the time – told her that the tree was the closest landmark she could find of what was once part of her father’s estate. It was the last piece of her human life she had left...everything else had been lost or destroyed.

She found Carmilla pacing around the tree, too restless to sit down, but too tired to run further away. Danny purposely made noise coming out of the bushes, but Carmilla didn’t seemed alarmed. They didn’t speak. In fact, Carmilla barely acknowledged her. But Danny knew her friend and decided to just keep her company until the sun started to rise.

When the first lights peaked through the trees, Carmilla finally looked at Danny to see she had already turned back into her human form, and was curled up at the base of the tree. She let out the tiniest of smiles and sat down next to her. She watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.

Carmilla picked her up after a few more moments and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She landed in her bedroom and placed Danny on her bed, took off her boots and got in next to her.

Their friendship worked better when they were teasing each other, but she was tired and Danny was warm.

Things weren’t the best, but in that moment... all she needed was someone next to her.   


End file.
